This is How a Heart Breaks
by idealrain
Summary: When Tracy comes home from a business trip, she tells Alice some life-altering news. Heart mini-series. Fits in between A Quartermaine Heart and A Heart's Betrayal. I don't own any GH characters. Slash. Forgot a plot point so ch.3 is revised. Abandoned for now ABANDON FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

This is How a Heart Breaks

When Tracy comes home from a business trip, she tells Alice some life-altering news. Heart mini-series. Fits in between A Quartermaine Heart and A Heart's Betrayal. I don't own any GH characters. Slash.

"When is Mommy going be home?" Morgan asked.

"Your mother will be home tonight. Now hurry up or you'll be late," Alice kissed Morgan and Aidan and watched them headed into Woodrow Wilson Elementary.

* * *

"Alan, I might need a place to stay for a while," Tracy said.

"Why?"

Tracy leaned back against the seat of the plane, tears slipping down her face. "Oh, Alan. I've messed up so bad. Allie is never going to forgive me."

Alan listened to his baby sister and sighed. Tracy really did fulfill the self-fulfilling prophecy to screw up a good thing when you're a Quartermaine.

"You can stay at the house if you need to. Oh, honey. Go home and talk to Alice," Alan said.

"I'll see you tonight."

"Hello. Welcome home," Alice smiled, opening the door in nothing but a black robe. She kissed her wife. Tracy kissed her back.

"Hey." Tracy smiled tightly.

* * *

"So, welcome home," Alice reached for Tracy's shirt. Tracy stood up.

"I need a glass of water. And we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Alice asked when Tracy came back.

"I made a mistake and I hope you can forgive me. I—I'm sorry, Allie…." Tracy started to cry.

"What did you do?"

"I slept with someone else. I didn't mean to but it just happen…" Tracy said.

Alice felt all the breathe left her. _Did she trip?_ "Um, I think I will change. I feel pretty stupid talking about my wife's cheating in nothing but a black silk robe."

"Yeah."

Alice changed into sweats and made tea.

"So, you slept with someone else. Did you plan on this?" Alice asked.

"No. But I've felt us growing apart, and it was something easier to do, than to fix this," Tracy admitted.

"Do you want to fix this?" Alice made herself form the words.

"Yes! I'm so sorry. But I'm willing to do anything."

Alice closed her eyes again. "Were you drunk?"

"No."

"Well. There's that much. Although I don't know if I would rather have you drunk."

"What can I do?" Tracy asked.

"I think you need to move out for a bit. I need to think. I can't think with you around," Alice sighed.

"Do you want more information?"

"Tracy," Alice started to say something, "Please just gets what you need and leave. I'll drop the kids off tomorrow after school at Monica's."

"What will you tell them?"

"I'll think of something. I won't just tell them their mother's a whore," Alice snapped.

"Right. I'll just grab what I need. For the record, Allie, I knew it was a mistake right after I did."

"Tracy---"Alice said, before kissing her wife. Tracy kissed Alice back.

"We'll figure this out, Lion. I promised. I'll pack a bag and go to Monica's. I love you."

"Right. Oh, and Brook Lyn's coming home this weekend. So you might want to call our granddaughter and explain where you'll be," Alice said snappish.

"Yeah." Tracy looked overwhelmed. Alice sat down and started to cry. Tracy started to comfort her.

"Just don't. Please just pack and leave."

After Tracy had packed her bags, she walked out the door.

"The cubs?" Tracy asked.

"I'll have them call you. We'll make arrangements. Maybe they can spend the weekend at Monica's."

"Right. I'll see you."

"I'll call tomorrow." Alice said as she closed the door with Tracy on the outside.

* * *

"Where's Mommy?" Morgan asked the next morning.

"When Grandfather heard Mommy got back from her trip, he missed Mommy so much, that she decided to move back to Auntie Monica's to spend more time with him. But why don't I call her and see if you can have dinner tonight with her?" Alice said.

"O.k." Morgan returned his attention to his breakfast as Alice sighed. It was going to be a long week.

"Will Mommy come to my play?" Aidan asked.

"The one in a month? Yeah, she will. Don't worry about it," Alice said.

"How will Mommy help me with my math homework?" Morgan asked.

"We'll figure this out." Alice felt exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Tracy," Edward said.

"Morning," Tracy said, reaching for the coffee. She sighed.

"You and Alice will work this out. She just needs time. It won't be too bad stay here for now, right?" Edward patted his daughter's hand.

"I suppose. "

Alan and Monica entered and started to fill their plates.

"You look horrible," Monica told Tracy.

"Thanks. I didn't sleep well," Tracy said.

"When do you get to see the kids?" Alan asked.

"I'm supposed to go over there after they get out of school. I need to call Brook. She's planning on coming in this weekend."

"How are you going to explain to them about the situation?" Monica asked.

"I don't know. They know I'm staying here for now." Tracy said, jumping when her cell phone went off. "Hello? Oh, hey, Brook." Tracy walked out to the patio.

"So I got like nine messages from you and when I called home, Alice told me to call your cell and Aidan told me you haven't come home yet. What's going on? I'm supposed to come home this weekend," Brook Lyn said.

"You can come home this weekend. But I won't be at the house. Right now, I'm staying at Monica's," Tracy explained.

"Oh. Are Alice and the kids there? I'm confused."

"Alice and I are….right now we are living apart for a while. She and the kids are staying at the house and I'm here."

"Granny, it sounds almost like you and Alice are breaking up. What happened?" Brook Lyn couldn't believe her grandmothers' relationship was that bad. They seemed so in love.

"I don't want to get into details but I'm hoping we'll work things out," Tracy said.

"Ah. Well, do you still want me to come home?"

"Alice and I talked and decided that you might be a good distraction for cubs."

"O.k. I'll see you later then."

"O.k. Burroughs. I love you."

"I love you, too, Granny."

* * *

"Mommy!" Aidan rushed into the room, with Morgan following.

"Hey. How are my cubs?" Tracy asked.

"We did painting yesterday. See?" Morgan showed his mother a picture of a moon.

"Wow! That's so cool. Hello, Alice," Tracy said awkwardly.

"Tracy. I guess we should talk."

With Aidan snuggled in Tracy's arms and Morgan lounging in an easy chair, Tracy took a deep breath.

"I want you to know your mother and I love you two no matter what."

"Of course, we know that," Aidan said.

"But right now, your mother and I need some time apart. We need…" Tracy choked on her words.

"So are you getting a divorce? I mean, isn't that what Mom does?" Morgan asked.

"We're not getting a divorce. And don't be wise to your mother;" Alice said sharply, "We're taking a time out."

"Do you still love each other?" Aidan asked.

"Of course," Alice said. _This wouldn't be as hard if I wasn't so in love with her. I could leave her._ Tracy didn't say anything but Alice noticed a tear ran down her face.

"I will always love your mother. But now, we need to figure things out. And we'll try to make it as easier as possible. You'll visit me at Auntie Monica's a couple times a week and I'll see you after school. Brook's coming in this weekend so that will be fun."

"Are you going to see other people? That's what Billy's dad did when he moved out," Morgan asked. Tracy and Alice looked surprise at the thought.

"I don't know. I haven't thought of dating other people," Tracy said.

"Probably not. Unless the therapist recommended it, I don't want to date other people," Alice said.

"Oh. O.k. Can we go play now?" Aidan asked.

"Of course. Just stay in the backyard," Alice said. The twins left and Tracy sighed.

"Do you want to see other people?" She asked heistantedly.

"Do you mean have I thought about cheating on you just for revenge?" Alice said, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, Tracy, I thought about it. But the thing is I still love you and me sleeping with a random woman isn't going to help that. I want my wife. I want to forgive you and move on. But now right I'm just so angry. Just give me time."

"O.k. I'll play with the kids for a while and then leave. For what it's worth, I miss you," Tracy said as she walked out the door.

"I miss you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Tracy, have you read this?" Alan handed her the paper.

"Supreme Court to legalize gay marriage. Great. Now that I can legally get married to Allie, we're on the outs."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I always thought they should've criminalized Quartermaine marriage," Monica quipped.

"I love you, too, honey," Alan said.

"Good for them. You know, I kept lobbying those pigheaded members of Congress. Told them they were being hypocritical. Now, you and Allie can finally make my grandchildren legitimate," Edward noticed the stares, "What?"

"Father, it's just weird for you, of all people, to be concern about legitimacy. Are any of your kids legitimate?" Alan asked.

"At least, all of mine were born with their parents in some kind of marriage," Tracy pointed out.

"It's different," Edward protested.

"Right. I need to get to work." Tracy left for ELQ, knowing it was going to be a bad day.

* * *

"Mere, what does gay marriage means?" Morgan asked, watching the Today show. Alice glanced up and saw the bullet point, "Court to Legalized Gay Marriage." _Oh, what irony._

"Gay marriage is where two people of the same sex get married. Before now, it was legal in some states and not others."

"So, are you and Mom married?" Aidan asked.

"In the great state of Massachusetts, we are."

"Oh. Are you going to get married in New York?" Morgan asked.

"Not this month."

* * *

"Granny! How are you?" Brook Lyn burst into Tracy's ELQ office on Friday mid-morning. Tracy held up her hand, signaling she was on the phone.

"Yeah, I know. Bad timing, huh? 'Not this month?' I can't believe you said that! On Wednesday night? I believe I have a dinner meeting. Maybe Kristina could….yeah, 6 to 9 o.k. Well, Brook just get here…no I don't know why she didn't come to the house first….I'll send her over soon. Yeah. O.k. I'll see you tonight." Tracy hung up the phone. "You need to call Alice."

"O.k. I thought I would see you first because I needed help with my math and knew you used Fridays as a catch up day. So things are not good."

Tracy sighed. Things were tense and the first therapy session didn't go well. Tracy and Alice both yelled and cried, blaming them and each other for a number of things. Eleanor Welles, the therapist, smiled and listened. Then she told them they were nowhere near ready for a divorce and they had a good foundation. Hopefully they could get back to that.

"Things are shaky. Alice's….it's going to take a long time to figure things out. But hey, she didn't immediately filed for divorce," Tracy said, optimistically.

"That's good. So no new legal marriage yet?"

"That's way off, to say the least," Tracy chuckled.

"I see you have worked to do. So I'll just go over to Alice's now."

"Tell her I'll be over tonight to help with the science projects."

"O.k. I'll see you later, "Brook Lyn said.

* * *

"I don't want to do this. It's stupid. And Mom's not here," Aidan whined. Alice sighed and massaged her temples.

"Yeah. Mom's better at this," Morgan added.

"Your mother will be here after work. But I want you to get some homework done. You don't need to start the project part until tomorrow. But I want at least the five page report done tonight."

Aidan and Morgan turned to their books and started too looked up information. Alice went to the kitchen and reached into the freezer, getting out the bottle of vodka she sorted in there. She mixed the vodka and orange juice and returned to the table.

"Hey." Tracy stood awkwardly in the door. Alice glanced up and caught her breath.

"Mommy! Do we have to do this now? It isn't due until Monday," Morgan said, smiling charmingly.

"Are you and mere going to get married?" Aidan asked.

Tracy rolled her eyes. "Yeah and you had two weeks to do it. You need to get it half done tonight at least. We are not making cell models at ten o'clock Sunday night. Its seven o'clock and you know Meerkats come on in two hours. So if you don't want to miss that I would work on the report. And Aidan, I believe Mere already answered that question."

"O.k." Morgan and Aidan grumbled.

Tracy and Alice settled down with the kids to work on the reports. After two hours the written reports were done barring proofing and Morgan and Aidan was off to watch TV.

"It wouldn't bother me except they are smart enough to get away with waiting until the last minute. I could never do that," Alice said.

"I could. But that caught up to me in grad school. So I should probably leave," Tracy said. Alice felt her heart skipped.

"Oh, do you need to go?"

"I could stay, if you want me to…" Tracy said.

"The cubs would like that," Alice said.

"I would like that too."

They sat in silent for a moment. Alice leaned over and kissed Tracy.

"Mmmm." Tracy smiled. "What did you do that for?"

Alice groaned. "I miss you. I miss you and I'm angry at you and I'm still in love with you."

"How bad do you miss me?"

"I miss the sex and it would be really easy to go upstairs and fool around but I don't think that's what we need right now."

"What do you need right now, Alice?" Tracy asked.

"Time. I need to clear my mind. I'm not even considering marriage right now. Maybe I should go out to Curves," Alice said, naming a lesbian bar. Tracy looked alarmed.

"But women will hit on you," Tracy protested, "I don't know if I like that idea."

"Well, we're separating. I could technically date other people," Alice said.

"I really don't like that idea."

"I don't exactly cherish the thought of you in bed with someone else, either. But at least, with me it's hypotheorical. For now," Alice smiled, enjoying watching Tracy squirmed.

"I suppose. " Tracy bit her lip. "If you get enough time and give me enough forgiveness, I would like the chance to woo you."

"Woo me?"

"Court you? We never actually dated before marriage. Let me take you out on a date."

"What a very Quartermainian backwards way to do things. Let me think about it."

Tracy headed to say good night to the twins.

"For the record, the Quartermaines can bring the woo."


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang after the cubs were in bed. Alice reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Just was thinking of you," Tracy said.

"You know most people would think it was sweet to get a phone call like this. But I know better," Alice slipped out of bed and locked the door.

"So I know Dillon babysat for you tonight," Tracy said.

"Mmmm-mmm."

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Tracy, do you really want to know the answer?" Alice asked. She gets a handful of phone numbers every time she goes to the bar and every time she throws the numbers away.

"Oh. Good point. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date."

"A date? What do you have in mind?" Alice asked, playing with a pen.

"I was thinking a picnic by the lake or the MetroCourt. We'll just talk. I'll ask Monica to babysit."

"Does she want you out of her house?"

Tracy chuckled and Alice felt the familiar shiver run up her back. "Oh, yeah. Or she wants you and the cubs to move in."

"Oh, are you making life miserable for your family?"

"I want my wife back."

Alice sighed. "You know why that can't happen right now."

"I know. But there's no reason why we can't have phone sex."

"Um…you see I'm debating right now."

"About what?" Tracy asked.

"Mind over other needs. I could call my lover over right now and she could take of things for me. But I think that will hurt things in the long run. Look, take me out Saturday night and you can come over for dinner Thursday after the kids have tumbling and we see Eleanor. But Tracy, we're not even close to having sex. I can see you moving in next month and we would still be nowhere near that point. We should wait."

"O.k. So I'll see you Thursday."

"Yeah. I don't want kids getting their hopes up. So on Saturday, I'll just meet you over there," Alice said.

---Later that night---

Dillon found his mom relaxing with a book and a glass of juice. He looked at her, puzzled.

"So, I baby-sat for Alice tonight. Brook Lyn's babysitting for her on Saturday."

"Mmm-mmm." Tracy flicked the page in the third Harry Potter book, trying to stay one book ahead of Aiden and Morgan. She probably shouldn't tell the cubs she would be in Slytherin or she identified with Voldemort more than Dumbledore.

"Alice has plans on Saturday night. The cultural phenamonal known as Date Night," Dillon watched his mom sighed, annoyed and put down her book.

"We're separated. Alice can date who she wants to date," Tracy said as Alan and Monica walked into the room.

"Alice's dating? Wow," Monica looked surprised, "I thought you'd be crazy about that."

"I really don't have a leg to stand on. Alice is technically single. I created this situation."

"But still your wife dating other people. I hate when Monica does that," Alan said.

"What did you do now, Monica?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. Alice's going on a date. Tracy doesn't seem to care," Monica said.

"Your wife's dating?! Tracy, dear, you need to be putting a stop to this immediately," Edward said.

Tracy glanced at her book. "I'm to the part where Scabbers goes missing. I want to finish my book. I'm taking my wife out to dinner Saturday. I'm meeting her at the Metro Court and we're actually going out on a date."

"Oh. So, you're Alice's date. How does that work?" Edward asked.

"I'm getting pick up and we're going to the hotel." Tracy winced as those words came out.

"So you're her good graces again?" Alan asked.

"Not that good."

---Thursday Night---

"Hey." Alice said as Tracy sat next to her on the bench.

"Hello. Wow, Aidan's back flips getting good." Tracy waved at her daughter.

"Morgan's on the beam."

"So our date…" Tracy started to say when Alice interrupted her.

"Yeah. I was thinking we should avoid the hotel. Because with the hotel, we'll just end up in bed, licking stuff off each other. "

"And that would be bad?" Tracy asked. Alice gave her wife a sharp look.

"I'm not ready for that. Why don't I pack a picnic and we can go down by the lake?" Alice touched Tracy's hand.

"So, good. I'm looking forward to it."

"Mommy! Did you see my back flip?" Aidan said.

"Wow. You're getting so good, cub! You, too, Morgan!" Tracy smiled.

"Are you going to eat with us?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. I've missed Mere's cooking," Tracy said.

Alice smiled tightly. Tracy quickly changed the subject.

"Did you get all your homework done?" Tracy asked as they walked into the house.

"I did my math homework and now I just have reading," Aidan said.

"I finished mine. Is Mommy home for good?" Morgan asked.

Tracy and Alice looked at each other. Alice sighed.

"Not right now. But I'm very happy to eat with you now," Tracy said.

"Why can't Mommy stay?" Aidan asked.

"Because right now, Mommy needs time to herself. But let's enjoy the time we have," Alice said.

"Right."

After dinner, the family settled down for a movie and soon the twins went off to bed. Tracy sat down and read through her mail. Alice chuckled.

"Just a normal night for us, huh?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I thought you were getting past this," Tracy said.

"I am. It's just hard," Alice leaned over and kissed her wife. Tracy sighed into the kiss. Alice leaned back, welcoming Tracy into her space.

"I miss you," Tracy whispered into Alice's neck.

"How much?" Alice asked.

"So much….." Tracy said, moving down to the opening of Alice's shirt. Alice nodded her permission. Tracy pulled the shirt off and started on Alice's cleavage when they both heard a little voice.

"Mommy?" Morgan asked. Tracy and Alice freeze.

"Yeah?" Tracy answered.

"Could you tuck me in?"

"Of course. Then I should go," Tracy said.

"Yeah," Alice agreed reluctantly. This separation was so confusing to her. She wonder if Tracy felt the same.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where are you going on your date?"Brook Lyn asked as the kids scowled at the idea of their mother going on a date.

"We're going on a picnic and then star gazing. So, don't wait up o.k.?" Alice kneeled down and kissed Aidan and Morgan.

"Why do you need to go on a date anyway? You're married. Married people shouldn't go on dates," Morgan pouted. Brook Lyn smirked while Alice sighed.

"I'll tuck you in when I get back. Good night." Alice left the pouting twins with their niece.

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late," Alice said. Tracy smiled.

"No problem. Did the twins not want to let you out of the house?"

"I was told that married people shouldn't date."

"I suspect if we dated more we might be better off," Tracy said, unpacking the food.

"It was a whirlwind, wasn't it? We skipped dating." Alice placed salad on her plate.

"I don't regret having the kids but I miss not having alone time with you. This is nice."

"It is," Alice agreed.

After dinner, Alice leaned back and opened her arms. Tracy was immediately in them.

"Did I tell you Aidan wants a dog?" Alice asked in between kisses.

"A dog? We're not getting a dog. Maybe a horse. You think she settle for a horse?"

"Yeah, maybe. I can't imagine she would refuse a horse. Do you feel that?" Alice felt the first drop of rain coming down.

"I definitely feel it," Tracy kissed her wife passionately.

"The rain, Tracy, the rain. It's raining. We should go in," Alice said.

"Mmm, but if we go in, we'll be surrounded by people."

"Mmmm, boathouse?" Alice said as the sky opened.

"Excellent idea. Come on." Tracy pulled Alice into the building. She stared at her wife, whose clothes' wetness made them see-through.

"Tracy?" Alice noticed her wife's gaze. Tracy looked sheepish.

"You look incredible. You're all wet and…."

"Yeah, I'm wet and very cold. We should fix that."

"Do you want to go back to the house?" Tracy asked, misreading Alice's signals. Alice laughed.

"You used to warm me up all the time. Did you forget how?"

Tracy chuckled. "I think I can remember." She unbuttoned Alice's shirt. Alice pulled Tracy to her.

"Tracy, I want…." Alice reached for her wife's pants. Tracy suddenly stopped and Alice groaned frustrate.

"Why did you stop?"

"Do you really want to do this here? Allie, let me take you to a hotel or at least a bed."

"No. Now!" Alice hasn't had sex for two months. Tracy paused and looked at her wife.

"Are you sure? Because we can just go to the house," Tracy said.

"Tiger just shut up and do me!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Afterwards, Alice rolled away from Tracy and started to get dressed. Tracy looked at Alice, worried that she did something wrong.

"What are you thinking?" Tracy whispered. Alice sighed.

"You were right. I'm not ready to have you move back and this just confuses things."

"I'm sorry. We should probably get back. What do you want to do with us now?" Tracy asked.

"I still want to date and continue counseling. I don't think we should probably have sex again until we know what we're doing."

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I understand. It seemed our sex life is the only thing working for us now," Tracy said.

"So, what now?" Alice asked.

"You go home and I'll see the twins tomorrow. I'll call you."

"Yeah."

* * *

When Alice walked into her house, Brook Lyn glanced from the art paper she was working on.

"Hey, the kids are asleep. How was the date?"

"We ended up in the boathouse, due to the rain and things are still going to take awhile," Alice said, tiredly, "How were the kids?"

"Aidan was a little bratty but that's understandable. Morgan beat me in poker. Did Grandfather teach him?"

"Yeah. Well, I'll check on the cubs and go to bed. Good night, Brook Lyn."

"Good night, Alice."

Alice went to Morgan's room. The glow-in-the-dark body organs provided by Auntie Monica, casted an eerie glow of the room. Alice rolled her eyes at the heartbeat filling the room. She checked the bed and found it empty. Not surprised, she continued onto Aidan's room. The bed was empty and the princess elsewhere.

"Cubs, why aren't you in your beds? Why are you in mine?" Alice walked into her and Tracy's room.

Morgan and Aidan looked at their mother, like it should be obvious why they were in her bed, and continued to watch TV.

"I'm going to shower. Afterwards I'm going to tuck you into your own beds," Alice grabbed pajamas and headed into the bathroom. She took a long shower and by the time she got to bed, the cubs were asleep. Alice sighed and moved Aidan over, snuggling in with her kids. This wasn't how she thought the night would end but it wasn't half bad.


	6. Chapter 6

"So how was the date?" Monica asked as Tracy walked in the living room Saturday night.

"Well…" Tracy sighed.

"You didn't fight, did you?"

"Definitely not. Alice kind of jumped me."

Monica looked at Tracy and started to laugh.

"Your wife found you so irresistible that she attacked you. Why aren't you home then?"

"Alice realized that she made a mistake. I tried to stop her but…" Tracy blushed, "I missed her so much and I guess two months was enough for Alice. But she wasn't ready for me to move back in."

"Aw, Trace, I'm sorry. It will work out," Monica hugged her sister-in-law.

"I know. She just needs time. But what if this is my bad karma catching up with me? What if I was such a horrible person that I lose the love of my life?"

Monica didn't have an answer for Tracy.

* * *

Alice kept waking up and thinking. Was she really ready to have Tracy back? What if Tracy cheats on her again? Aidan shifted in her sleep and Alice smiled. If nothing else, the kids needed Tracy and Tracy needs the kids. But that left her and Tracy. Could she imagine her life without Tracy in it?

Forgiveness was the answer. It was insane but Alice knew Tracy's neurotic tendencies were Quartermaine insecurity coming out to play. Why couldn't Tracy just trust her? Why did Tracy put their relationship in a spot where Alice had to prove it?

What would Lila do? Alice's thoughts turned to her mother-in-law. Lila had forgiven Edward for his indiscretions. Lila would say to forgive is a part of loving someone. And she did love Tracy as impossible as she was.

Alice closed her eyes. Nothing would be solved tonight.

* * *

"Tracy, she loves you. If nothing else, you'll always have the kids, right?"

"Right. Night Monica." Tracy went to bed.

* * *

Alice woke up to no more conclusions than the night before. Alice sighed and took a shower before getting the twins ready for Sunday brunch at Auntie Monica's.

"Mommy!" Aidan rushed into the living room.

"Good morning, cub. Did you have a good time with Brook Lyn?" Tracy asked, hugging her daughter.

Aidan and Morgan looked amazed.

"You knew Mere had a date last night?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I think you'll discover that there's not much I don't know over the course of your life. You need to apologize to her for being rude to her. There's never a reason for being disrespectful to your mother, Morgan," Tracy said firmly.

"But she kicked you out!" Morgan protested.

"That's between me and your mother. Not you. Apologize."

"Sorry." Morgan mumbled. Alice smiled and ruffled his hair. Tracy looked wistfully at them. Brook Lyn broke the awkward moment.

"Dad told me he's coming home this coming week."

"Including this weekend? So Ned'll be here for the play?" Aidan wiggled excitedly.

"Yup. Your big brother will be here. So it's going to be Grandfather, Auntie Monica and Uncle Alan on Thursday night, Mere and Aunt Pip on Friday, and I'll be coming with your brothers and Brook Lyn on Saturday night."

"You're not going together?" Aidan asked. Tracy and Alice exchanged looks.

"No, I thought you understood that," Alice said.

"But I thought you guys were getting along," Morgan said. Tracy snorted. Alice blushed at the thought of the last time she and Tracy 'got along'.

"Wait so on the date…?" Brook Lyn looked both confused and disgusted. Tracy waved her hand, dismissively.

"We're getting along fine, Morgan. We just bought tickets for different nights. We also made plans to see the play with other people." Tracy explained.

"I'm sorry but it would be rude to Aunt Pip and Grandfather to cancel on them," Alice said.

"Really I wouldn't mind," Edward said.

"The twins need to learn how to deal with disappointment. Besides Tracy has a dinner meeting on Friday and I have a date on Thursday," Alice said, firmly.

"Oh? Another date?" Brook Lyn asked.

"Yeah." Alice smiled at Tracy. Both were amazed at the fact the dating was going so well.

"I still don't know why you and Mom have to date," Morgan pouted. Alice and Tracy chuckled.

"Because we like to date. We enjoy each other's company without kids," Alice said.

"But you're married. You should just stay together," Aidan said.

"We're working on it," Tracy said. Alice smiled.

"We are definitely working it."


	7. Chapter 7

"You realize this is ridiculous," Alice said as Tracy nuzzled her breast.

"Our sex life is ridiculous?"

"You scheduling sex during the day with your estranged wife is a little odd."

"My estranged wife won't let me move back in."

"Uhhh, when you do that, she's reconsidering." Alice sighed happily as Tracy took a nipple in her mouth, sucking. Tracy looked at Alice.

"Are you serious?" Tracy asked, stopping. Alice groaned.

"Why when I call you for a simple booty call, we end up talking about us? Why can't we just have sex?"

"Because it's complicated. It's because you still don't totally trust me." Tracy said, getting out of bed.

"You know, I want to. But I feel like I can't yet. It's not you; it's me."

Tracy sighed. "We can't keep doing this…we can't keep more or less having an affair with each other, with no future plans. It's not fair to us or the kids. I'm sorry for what I did to you and to us but Allie; I can't keep apologizing to you for the rest of our lives. You need to trust me enough to want me back as your wife or we need to cut our losses."

"I'll think about it. So what are we going to about the kids switching the tickets on us?"

"I can't believe they switched the tickets on us." Tracy crawled back into bed, kissing Alice.

Alice raised her eyebrow. "They're definitely your kids. I believe this is their first scheme. We should scrapbook it."

"There'll be more, so we can let this one go. I almost want to reward them. They're growing up to be fine Quartermaines."

"Don't even utter those words. Don't put that out in the universe!" Alice said, panicking at thought of the Quartermaine genes kicking in at such a young age.

"It's going to happen anyway. I want to come home, Allie. Please." Tracy started to cry.

Alice wiped her wife's tears. "Let me think. Just remember I'll always love you. That was never an issue."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't know. What if you feel boxed in again? What if I'm not good enough for you?" Alice asked. Tracy felt breathless.

"Oh, God, we deserved each other. Allie, you're the best person I've ever known. I'm so not worthy of your love, especially after what I did."

"So, why don't we start over?"

"What are you saying?" Tracy asked.

"I want you. I want us. Let's get marry."

"I think this is a decision we should make when we're out of the afterglow of sex."

"You might be right," Alice rolled over on her side watching Tracy. Both froze when they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Alice jumped out of bed.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Tracy asked as she looked for her clothes.

"Yes, my other lover, Claudia Zarracha. Of course not."

"Alice? I bought over the new DVD Morgan wanted….Mom?!!" Dillon exclaimed, surprised to see his mom in her bedroom with her estranged wife.

"Hi. Now go out of the room while we get dress," Tracy ordered. Dillon ducked out of the room.

"So are you two together again?" Dillon asked when Alice and Tracy came out of the room.

"Um…." Alice looked at Tracy who shrugged.

"Cause the concept of a booty call would really hard to explain to the kids," Dillon said.

"We generally don't discuss our sex life with the twins. Are we together? I'm leaving that up to Alice and I have a meeting in an hour. I'll see you later?" Alice nodded. "Good to see you, Dillon." Tracy left after kissing Alice.

"So…." Dillon said, raising an eyebrow.

"The last time I checked married people can have sex, Dillon. Didn't you and Georgie have sex?" Alice asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now I need to shower and go shopping for something for dinner. Always good to see you, Dillon."

"Good to see you, too, Alice."

"I was thinking…"Alice said, later over the phone while she looked at rings at a jewelry shop.

"If it's anything like you were thinking earlier today, I say go for it," Tracy chuckled.

"Why don't you move back in?"

"Are you sure?" Tracy asked.

"Yeah. I want to live with you as my wife. I've forgiven you."

"I can have Reginald pack me up today and be home in a couple hours. When do you want to tell the kids?"

"Tonight. In fact why not order pizza and celebrate with the family?" Alice asked.

"I'll make the arrangements."

"Actually, why don't I pick up the pizza on my way there?"

"O.k. I hate to ask this but I was rinsing the massage oil off my hands and I think I left my wedding ring over there. Could you check for me? "Tracy asked sheepishly.

"Of course." Alice said, knowing the ring was secure in her purse.

"I'll see you later then. Love you."

"Love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

"Why are we going to Auntie Monica's?" Morgan asked.

"Because your mom and I have something to tell you," Alice said, fingering her wedding rings.

"Why couldn't they come here?" Aidan asked.

"Because we decided to go over there," Alice said, parking the station wagon. The three of them walked into the living room where Tracy was waiting.

"Mommy!!" Morgan ran to his mother. Tracy hugged him and then his sister.

"Hey, cubs! Hello, Lion." Tracy gently kissed her wife.

"I miss you," Alice said after the kiss ended, "Are you ready to move?"

"Yes. Back home, back to our normal life."

"Wait, is Mommy coming home?" Aidan squealed.

"Well…" Alice hedged. Tracy smiled and kneeled down.

"Can you help us play a joke on everyone?" She asked.

"Yes!" Morgan pumped his arm in the air. He was always jealous when Tracy and Alan pulled their annual practical joke war. His reaction drove Alice and Monica nuts, since they were always annoyed at their spouses.

"Since Mommy lost her wedding ring, we're going to let the family jump to whatever conclusions they want to, o.k.? But just know Mommy and I are back together." Alice kissed Tracy, who smiled contently.

"And I'll be coming home tonight," Tracy said. The cubs whooped happily and Alice laughed.

"O.k. Settle down. You need act depressed, o.k.?" Alice reminded the kids.

Morgan and Aidan immediately slouched on the couch and pouted. Alice looked at Tracy and rolled her eyes,

"They're Quartermaines, through and through. I swear, I may have given birth to them but they have no Gunderson blood in them."

"They look exactly like you, gorgeous, especially our daughter. They also know how occasionally to toe the line, be giving and loving. Those are more Gunderson traits than Quartermaine," Tracy smiled at her wife.

"But still, you would think…" Alice trailed off as the family storm the living room.

"O.k. what's the big news?" Edward blustered.

"Oh, god, Alice's pregnant!" Dillon blurted out. Tracy choked on the water she was drinking.

"Oh, Tiger," Alice laughed, slapping Tracy on the back until Tracy regained control.

"No. We can barely handle the twins and you thought we want more?!" Tracy asked, incredulously.

"Not to mention we aren't living together, right now," Alice added.

"But you do such good work," Ned said cuddling his little sister.

"Yeah, Mere, I want a little sister," Aidan said.

"Not in a million years," Tracy said, firmly.

"Tracy's getting a divorce, again. She isn't wearing her wedding ring," Monica said.

"You're getting a divorce?! But what about the booty calls?" Dillon asked.

"Dear God, Tracy's getting her sixth divorce. Why did I raise such a failure in marriage?" Edward bemoaned.

"Hey! I'm not the only one. Alan has gotten three; Ned has gotten, what, four? Not to mention Dillon and Monica," Tracy protested.

"And how did we get from me having a baby to getting a divorce?" Alice asked, amused.

"Are you getting a divorce?" Morgan asked, his bottom lip trembling. Alice bit her lips from laughing. The twins turned to their parents, with tears in their eyes.

"You don't love each other anymore?" Aidan asked.

"Oh, see what you done, Father? You made the twins cry," Alan said.

"It's o.k. I'm sure your moms love you, even though they don't want to stay married," Monica said.

"When have we ever said we're getting a divorce?" Tracy asked.

"Well, you said you have an announcement. We just assume it's a pregnancy or divorce," Ned shrugged.

"And the fact Tracy isn't wearing a wedding ring," Edward said.

"Oh that. I kind of forgot to put it back on after we used the massage oil today," Tracy said, sheepishly.

"Which reminds me," Alice handed the ring to Tracy with a new one, "I'm assuming you'll marry me?"

"Of course. Name the place and time," Tracy slipped her engagement ring and wedding band on.

"You're getting remarried?" Alan asked.

"We need to set a date but yeah, unbelievably Alice has agreed to marry me again," Tracy said.

"Oh, wow! What kind of wedding?" Monica asked.

"Well, perhaps a small one. Nothing too big," Alice said.

"Right, we'll rent the botanical gardens! And Reginald, call the Port Charles orchestra," Edward ordered.

"Very small. We might elope," Tracy threatened.

"I want to be in the wedding. As a flower girl," Aidan said.

"We'll see. But I think that can be arranged," Alice said, smiling at Tracy.

"And we'll need arrange childcare for the honeymoon," Tracy said.

"Why can't we come with you?" Morgan asked.

"Because…" Tracy thought for a second, "You'll be in school." Monica snickered.

"But you haven't set a date," Aidan pointed out.

"Trust me. You'll be so busy during the time we're gone, you won't even notice we're gone. Hopefully Ned can take week off and watch you," Alice said.

"Of course I'll watch the cubs. Just give me a date," Ned said.

"We'll let you know." Tracy leaned over and kissed her wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"What about May 5th?" Alice asked, looking at a calendar in bed.

"For our wedding? That gives us a month to plan. Are we planning a minuscule wedding?" Tracy asked.

"Well, how big do you want your seventh wedding to be?" Alice asked.

"Big enough to have Contrune wedding dress?" Tracy replied.

"Is it going to be white? Because I can give you reasons why it shouldn't be," Alice said, cheekily.

"Mmmm, maybe you should remind me," Tracy said.

"Are the kids in bed?" Alice asked.

Tracy got up and locked the door.

"Are we done with setting a date?" Alice asked as Tracy started to nibble her neck.

"Um, I can think of better uses of our time alone."

Alice kissed her wife, reaching for her shirt.

"You could just rip it off," Tracy said.

"Well, it happens to be one of my favorite shirts. So I think I'll just unbutton it," Alice pointed out.

"Ah, you're no fun," Tracy said.

"Really?" Alice asked as she kissed down Tracy's body, "You think I'm no fun?" Pausing at Tracy's hips, Alice looked up at her wife, grinning.

"Allie—"

"Yesss?"

"Don't stop now!"

"But you said I was no fun…" Alice grinned.

Afterwards, Tracy nuzzled Alice's breast, sighing,

"I love it when that happens."

"We just need it to happen more. We still need to set a date." Alice laughed.

"You distract me," Tracy smiled. Rolling over she grabbed her Blackberry. "What date are you looking at?"

"July 4th? With fireworks?"

"July 4th is on a Monday. August 1st?"

"Then if we take a week off, we'll have to rush into either a last-minute family vacation or the kids will have summer programs." Alice tried to remember what programs the kids wanted to do.

"July 14th is a Saturday…"

"And I think the kids will be free if Ned wanted to take them somewhere. So can we realistically plan a wedding in three months?" Alice asked.

"If we don't let Monica go crazy. We'll just keep it small. So July 14th?"

"Perfect." Tracy marked the date in her blackberry.

"Now, where were we?" Alice kissed her wife, who laughed.

"Mommy!" The cry woke Tracy who peered at the clock. 3:28 a.m.

"Hmmm?" Alice murmured.

"Aidan. I got it. Go back to sleep, Lion." Tracy kissed her sleepy wife, and then grabbed a nightgown.

"What's wrong, cub?" Tracy asked.

"I had a bad dream. You went away and I couldn't find you," Aidan said, crying.

"I'm here. Just relax. I will still be here tomorrow. Just close your eyes," Tracy soothed.

"Cuddle?" Aidan asked.

"Of course. Just close your eyes and I'll tell you a story about the princess…" Tracy started.

A couple of hours later, Alice gently lifted her wife into her arms.

"Allie?"

"Someone fell asleep and I miss having a warm body next to me," Alice placed Tracy on the bed.

"Hmmm…" Tracy gently kissed her wife. Alice looked at Tracy and smiled.

"If I was a younger woman, I would make love to you until morning. But honey, right now, I want sleep more than sex."

"I totally agree, especially since Morgan will wake us up in two hours. Sleep, Lion," Tracy snuggled next to Alice and closed her eyes.

"Mere?" Morgan asked.

"Good morning, Morgan. It's still early, cub. Do you want to join us?" Alice whispered.

Morgan nodded and climbed over Tracy, hitting her in the stomach on his way to the middle of the bed.

"Oof." Tracy groaned.

"Now, close your eyes. Shhh…" Alice said. Morgan cuddled next to Alice, falling asleep.

"Good morning," Tracy smiled at Alice. Alice leaned over two redheads and kissed her wife.

"Ewww!" Morgan moaned.

"Ah, one day you'll find kissing isn't gross," Tracy said.

"But not anytime soon hopefully. I want my little boy for a while," Alice smiled at her cozy family.


	10. Chapter 10

"No, Morgan, you cannot dress as Batman for our wedding!" Tracy said, firmly while Ned and Dillon snickered.

"Why not? He's cool," Morgan said.

Tracy sighed and prayed for patience. "Because the wedding is in July and your Batman outfit is going to be too warm."

"It's not as hot as a tux," Morgan pointed out.

"Wow a Quartermaine using common sense. Wonders never cease," Ned said.

"Morgan, please. This is just one of those things you need to do to make your mothers happy," Tracy said.

"Besides don't you want to be Ned's Mini-Me? Ned's going wear a tux," Dillon said.

"Com'n it has a blue vest and I know blue's your favorite color. And you'll look so handsome," Tracy held the vest out. Morgan pouted.

"Just try it on," Ned coaxed.

"I don't like it. Why can't I wear the pants and shirt?"

"Because you'll look so handsome and you'll match your brothers. Dillon and Ned are going to look wonderful and so are you," Tracy promised.

"Maybe we can find a Batman pin or something," Dillon said.

"That would be a good compromise. Now I want you to try on the vest. There we go." Tracy smiled at her boys.

"Are we done yet?" Morgan squirmed.

"Almost. I need to pick out my dress but you and Ned can go to the new anime movie while Auntie Monica helps me. But first lunch."

* * *

"Alice, you look great!" Tracy kissed her wife after the day of shopping. Alice noticed, for the first time that day, Tracy looked at her desirably.

"We need to talk. I've noticed the looks between you, Monica and Alan. You want a baby, don't you?"

Tracy bit her lip. Alice sat down and sighed.

"We did talk about how we miss having a baby, or two, around. But I think that we're too old for that game. I would love any babies you decide to give me. But I enjoy doing this," Tracy kissed her wife, running her hands up her wife's shirt.

"Ned took the kids to a movie?" Alice asked, breathlessly.

"And dinner. We have a couple hours." Tracy smiled as she wrapped her legs around her wife's waist.

"Oh, good. We need this…." Alice kissed her wife, placing her on the bed.

"More practice for the honeymoon," Tracy lifted her wife's shirt, kissing the top of her breasts.

"Tracy…." Alice groaned.

"I know. It's been a while. But I miss you." Tracy smiled at Alice's flushed face, and reached for the pants her wife wore.

"I think we need to slow it down." Alice kissed Tracy's neck, moving down.

"Allie!"

Tracy sighed, only opening her eyes when she heard the phone. "Mmmm…."

"Phone?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Tracy leaned over and picked up the phone, giving Alice a nice view. Alice kissed Tracy's shoulder. "Hello? Ned! Yes, in half-hour would be fine. "

"Shower?"

"Definitely." Tracy eagerly followed her wife into the shower.

* * *

"Hey, cubs! How was dinner?" Tracy smiled.

"Good. Mommy, how long will you and Mere is gone?" Aidan asked.

"Just a couple days. Ned'll be here and Uncle Alan and Auntie Monica will just be a phone call away."

"Plus we'll call every night. You'll be fine. Any other questions?" Alice asked as they sat down to watch a movie.

"Will we have a new brother or sister when you get back?" Morgan asked.

Tracy gasped for air. Alice laughed.

"No. You two are enough for us. Besides we can't improve on perfection," Alice smiled.

"Is that why Mom kept having kids after Ned?" Aidan asked. Tracy chuckled.

"Um, sure but we just won't mention that to your brothers."

"So the wedding will be in ten weeks. Meanwhile you still have six weeks of school. So you two need to get those done," Alice said.

"Tomorrow we'll picked flowers. And we'll figure out arrangements. But we need to start focusing on the last weeks of the first grade. So off to do homework."


	11. Chapter 11

Alice heard the door opened and chuckled.

"You know we're not to see each other before the wedding."

"I was lonely, "Tracy pouted.

"Lonely or…." Alice kissed Tracy who laughed.

"Maybe a little bit of both." Tracy rolled on top.

"We're getting married in less than twelve hours and you want sex?"

"We have a couple hours to kill…" Tracy kissed Alice.

"Mmmm….."

* * *

"Alice, it's time to get up…" Monica knocked and opened the door. "Seriously? We ask you guys to abstain for one night but nooo…"

"Nica, we're married, it's six a.m., the wedding is at noon, we didn't go to sleep until one-thirty, what do you want from us?" Tracy reached for her robe.

"I'm just jealous. You know it's been years since your brother has looked like that at me. "

"Well, I can't help that. But my advice is to talk to him about that," Tracy said. Alice sighed, burrowing under the covers.

"Allie, seriously, you need to get ready. Epiphany is going to be here in a half-hour," Monica said.

"I'll send Aidan in to get you up Allie," Tracy said.

"'K" Alice rolled over.

About fifteen minutes later, Aidan jumped on Alice.

"Mere! Mommy told me to wake you up so you can marry her today. And why did you and Mommy spent the night together? Auntie Monica said you're not supposed to see each other the night before the wedding."

Alice laughed. "Mommy was lonely…."

"Then she should've waked Ned or Dillon. But you need to get up and eat cause I think Aunt Pip is here," Aidan said firmly.

"O.k. I'm up. Go and eat. I'll be down in five."

"Good morning, Alice. I've heard Tracy has already wished you a good morning," Epiphany said.

"We've been making up for lost time. Besides, Ned had the kids at the gatehouse last night. Anyway I'm starving."

"Let's eat then."

After breakfast, Tracy and Alice were rushed up to get ready. As Monica did Tracy's hair, Brook Lyn knocked at the door.

"Granny, Gail and Lee are here. Should I send them in?"

"Have Lee see Alice. I don't know if she needs to go over the ceremony. Aunt Gail can help Aidan with her dress. Oh and check on the boys, especially Morgan," Tracy said.

"O.k." Brook Lyn left and Tracy sighed nervously. Monica unzipped the dress and placed it over Tracy's head.

"You chose an ivory color this time. Why?"

Tracy chuckled, remembering the trip to Kleinfield's. Aidan was horrible, Alice was sick, and Brook Lyn was impatient. Luckily it would be a couple years before Brook Lyn's wedding.

"It's a new beginning. Besides we wanted to have the perfect wedding. And it's my last wedding."

"Are you sure?" Monica teased.

"Nica, hopefully Alice will be with me for the next thirty years and I can't imagine my life without her."

"Just checking."

* * *

"Mere, Uncle Lee's here!" Aidan twirled into the room.

"Thank you, cub. And no more sugar for you. Find your brothers and make sure they're ready."

"You look gorgeous. Are you ready to practice?" Lee smiled.

"Yeah. Where's Tracy?" Alice asked.

"She's working on her vows. Com'n let's practice."

* * *

"Tracy, if you aren't finish with the vows by now, you is pretty much screwed," Monica advised bluntly.

"Thanks for the newsflash. Just let me jot down this sentence…there I'm done. O.k. I'm ready."

"Great. Let's get this show on the road," Monica said as a knock sounded at the door and Edward walked in.

Tracy took a deep breath and turned to Edward. Edward smiled, and fumbled with something in his pocket.

"I don't know if you have something old but this was my grandmother's bracelet and she wore it on her wedding day, my mother wore it, and then my dearest Lila wore it on ours. I hope you'll be happy for the rest of your life, Tracy." Edward clasped a delicate copper and sapphire chain around Tracy's wrist.

"Thank you, Daddy. Why didn't you give me it before?" Tracy wondered.

"Because this one is for keeps." Edward kissed his little girl, who finally grew up.

"Aidan is going to love to wear that on her wedding day," Monica smiled.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Tracy had six different wedding days but none as important as this one. She walked down the aisle on her father's arm and then waited for the love of life to appear.

"Nervous, Mom?" Ned asked.

"Not at all," Tracy said, looking at her bride, her future.


End file.
